Pixie
The Pixies are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension. They appear in Winx Club as being bonded to many fairies including the Winx and in PopPixie as the main characters. Appearance and Chatta in their detective suits.]] The Pixies are small creatures with heads that are larger in comparison to their baby-like body. The wings are varied and simple, like fairy's Winx wings. Baby Pixies are about 5 cm tall, young Pixies are about 8 cm tall, and adult Pixies are about 10 cm tall. In PopPixie, however, there are some minor changes for the Pixies. Female Pixies have ribbon-like wings while Male Pixies have angel/bird-like wings in civilian form; both of them are small pairs of wings. Once transformed, their wings are also transformed, become bigger and colorful, some are multi-layered. Unlike in Winx Club, they wears different clothes, and outfits once transformed are different from the ones in civilian form, much like how the setting works for fairies. Winx Club Called "minifate", meaning "mini-fairies" in the Italian version, Pixies are creatures in the Magic Dimension that can bond with fairies and help them in their way of becoming real accomplished fairies. Prior to the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, the Witches used the term "pixies" as an insult to the fairies in the first season of the 4Kids dub, which at the time, the term had no other meaning in the series. Seasons |-|Season 2= , Stella, Bloom, Brandon, and Sky.]] The Pixies debut took place on "The Shadow Phoenix". Darkar had imprisoned them in attempt to obtain the location of Pixie Village and to steal their Codex. Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky rescue them and bring the Pixies to Alfea, but Darkar still throws a homesick spell in order to make the Pixies go home, to which Bloom heals them in time. On the Episode 20, Darkar achieves Pixie Village location by tricking Livy. Ninfea gives up on the Codex as an effort save the Pixies and the Village from Icy. Later on, the Guardian Pixies helps holding opened the Portal of Relix so the Winx could come back safe after saving Bloom and defeating Darkar. |-|Season 3= On "The Sea of Fear" when the Winx go to Andros, Stella stays behind and cast a illusion magic on the Winx. Pixies can pretend to be the girls and helps them on their endeavor. Later on "A Trap for Fairies", Pixies helps finding that Faragonda was trapped in a tree. |-|Season 4= On "The Tree of Life" episode, after the Winx defeated a monster created by the dream eater butterfly, they release the Pixies that were trapped inside the monster. Ninfea alongside the Pixies, take the Winx to the Tree of Life revealing the location of the last fairy on Earth. Amore asks if the Pixies could come as well but Bloom answers that their task will be too dangerous for it. The Pixies wonders which one of them would bond with Roxy, but that has not yet been answered. |-|Season 6= The Pixies return, only this time their appearance is based on what they looked like on PopPixie. They are much older and they can defend themselves just like normal fairies do. It was discussed by Daphne and Eldora that the power of bonding might overpower the Alfea Champions, the strongest fairies in Magix. The Pixies are rescued from the legendary book by Aisha. |-|Season 7= PopPixie , Fixit, Amore, Chatta, Cherie, Martino, Caramel, and Pam.]] A group of inseparable friends who are always ready to help each other; Pixies are well-mannered and caring, cheerful, courageous and spunky, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. They are full of energy and always ready to lend a hand. More than anything, Pixies would like everyone to be as happy because of these times they tend to exaggerate. When they become PopPixies, they have new powers with spectacular effects and are able to transform and have new costumes, somewhat like the Fairy Forms of the Winx Fairies. They live in Pixieville, where they are the neighbors of the Gnomes, Elves, and Magic Animals. Unlike the original Winx Club series, male Pixies can be seen in this series and their heads are less disproportionate compared to their bodies, they no longer have unique wings in civilian form, but small alike wings, and even baby pixies like Piff can talk. List of all Winx Club and PopPixie Pixies Guardian Pixies There are four Guardian Pixies that protect the Codex at the four main places in Magix which are: Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and the Pixie Village, respectively Concorda, Athena, Discorda and Ninfea. They are more powerful than the other Pixies. Pixies bonded to the Winx Club *'Lockette' is the Pixie of Portals, and thus, knows her way anywhere. Lockette is Bloom's bonded pixie. *'Amore' is the Pixie of Love ('amore' is Italian for 'love'). She is Stella's bonded pixie. *'Chatta' is the Pixie of Chatter and is Flora's bonded pixie. *'Tune' is the Pixie of Etiquette, or Good Manners, and her bonded fairy is Musa. *'Digit' is the Pixie of Nanotechnology (technology on an extremely small scale) and is Tecna's bonded Pixie. *'Piff' is a baby Pixie of Sweet Sleep. She is the bonded Pixie of Aisha. *'Cherie' is the Pixie of Weather and is Musa's alternative bonded Pixie. *'Caramel' is the Pixie of Super Strength and is Tecna's alternative bonded Pixie. Others *Arsenio *Bookmark Pixie *Boxen *Camilla *Camelia *Fixit *Flower *Giga *Glim (PopPixie) *Glim (Winx Club) *Jolly *Justin Nimble *Livy *Martino *Mola *Morpho *Pam *Plasto *Plisse *Quentin's Bodyguards *Quentin Quake *Robinson *Traveling Pixie *Zing *Chloe Known Types *Woodland Pixies Magical Abilities Various pixies have various powers and talents. It is revealed in "The Legendarium" that they can also teleport back to Pixie Village. Trivia *Pixies are beings from Cornish folklore related to fairies. According to traditions, pixies are small, child-like and mischievous beings. *It is theorized that the pixies can change their bonding, as in Season 6 Tecna and Musa got new bondings, despite Tune and Digit still seen in Pixie Village. *The Selkies are rumored to be underwater equivalents of the pixies. **The Selkies were based on the pixies. **Both races have similar features, can bond with fairies, and live in villages. *The Pixies are very similar to the smaller fairies in the 2014 Disney movie Maleficent. However since Maleficent was made many years after Season 2 was aired, it is impossible for these small fairies to have been an influence on the Pixies, although it is unknown if the Pixies might have influenced the appearance of the fairies in Maleficent. See slso *Pixionaries Category:Pixionary Entries Category:Pixies Category:Pixie Village Category:Winx Club Category:Females Category:Males Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Major Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Winx Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:PopPixie Category:Winx specials Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Pixieville Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Winx Allies Category:Groups